Computing devices may be organized into clusters that provide services to an accessing computing device, known as a client. Devices that make up the cluster are referred to as nodes of the cluster. Clusters and/or nodes may communicate with each other in order to provide services to other devices.
Among such communicating peer entities, it is useful to define a master role in which it is the master that makes configuration decisions and communicates the results of those decisions to the other entities. In order to achieve this, a master may be chosen from among the entities. The present application is addressed to the problem of reassigning the master role when the current master entity is no longer willing or able to perform the duties of the master, as well as other problems relating to the master role.